Israphel's Kingdom
by Yogscastrules
Summary: Continued after the 'Shadow of Israphel' series and the 'Jaffa Factory' series. Israphel appears out of the blue and threatens Simon and Lewis. They go on a breathtaking adventure to finally put a stop to him. This story includes battle scene's, tragedy and doing what Simon does best. This story is the most exciting story you'll ever read written by Yogscastrules!
1. Chapter 1

**-Sorry this is so short, it's because this is just an opening. All the good and exciting parts will come later but I'm still working on them. Please can you point out any errors that I've made so that I can adjust them later. Thank you, hope you enjoy!-**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

"Is it just me or is Simon acting weird today?" I ask Duncan.  
"Lewis, we all know that Simon act's weird every day." He replies.  
"No seriously look at him, he looks terrified!" I say pointing to Simon who's now getting into Jarvis' desk area. He wouldn't do that if he didn't want to be guarded. "Simon, are you ok?" I call to him.  
"Yes, yes, yes. Very good." He says with an edge to his voice.  
"Well that's good because we have a busy schedule today." I say trying to pull him out of the desk area.  
"I don't feel like it today!" He says clinging onto Jarvis' steel structure as if for dear life. There was only one more thing to say,  
"Do you not feel well enough for Jaffa's?" I blurt out. Simon sighs and climbs back over the desk. "Jaffa's make everything alright."  
"This better be worth it" He mumbles. Simon will do anything for Jaffa's even if he doesn't feel well at all.

When we finally get to the Jaffa Café, Simon throws open the lid to the Jaffa storage chest. "Jaffa's! NO!" I push Simon aside and search around the box. It is completely empty.  
"How can this happen! Duncan was eating one this morning." I say, realising that I'm not helping Simon by saying this. Simon takes deep breaths as he tries to calm down and then slams the lid closed again. All goes dark.

I light a torch and fall over when I see Israphel's face right in frount of me. Simon lets out a scream. Israphel takes the torch out of my hand and blows it out, making sure to also break it into tiny pieces. The only light source in the room is the soft glow of Israphel's eyes.  
"What do you want?" I shout at him while I stand back up and dust myself down. Simon swings his axe around uselessly, paralysed in the darkness. Israphel's laugh echo's around the room.  
"You know!" He says. The red in his eyes suddenly change to blue and he whispers in my ear, "Please help me." With that said the lights come flickering on and Israphel is no-where to be seen.

"That's my weekend ruined!" Simon manages to say while he bursts into tears.  
"Yes we need to find out what Israphel wants and stop him."  
"No I was talking about the Jaffa's!" Simon says running to the Jaffa storage chest. Just as he was about to stop crying, he glances inside the chest again and starts crying all over again. Duncan comes wondering in, taken back by the scene laid before his eyes.  
"What is going on here?" He says picking up the pieces of the broken torch scattered around the room.  
"This isn't your battle to fight." Simon shouts not meaning to hurt Duncan but he's taken back all the same.  
"Fine, I was just wondering but if you really want me to go away, I have better things to do than cry over Jaffa cakes." And with that Duncan strolls out the room.

"I can't take it any longer!" Simon screams and runs out the room as well. I follow him and see that he retreats to Jarvis' side again.  
"Why were you here earlier Simon? Did you know that Israphel would attack?" I ask him.  
Simon stays silent for a while then says "I heard a grumbling noise this morning when I walked past the crater of Rythian's base. I didn't want Rythian to kill me, so I've been hanging out with Jarvis." I can tell by his face that he wished that he hadn't said that because he knows what I'm going to say now,  
"Let's go to Rythian's ruined base."


	2. Chapter 2

**-My next chapter is finally published! Enjoy.-**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

After hours of walking we finally get to the crater. It's bigger than I remember but I haven't had the courage to see it much. Simon looks at the crater and walks around it. After getting halfway around, he squeals and runs back to me to grab my arm. I walk back round with him to find, that a creeper face has been carved onto the side of the crater. It is so scary, I just want to scream. But no, I must keep a straight face in frount of Simon to keep him calm and stop him from getting a mental breakdown.  
"Cr-cre-creeper!" Simon shouts, pointing out the obvious. I break free of Simon's tight grip and jump down onto a nearby ledge inside the crater. From here I can see that the mouth of the creeper leads deeper into the ground.  
"Simon there's an entrance to a cave in the mouth of the creeper!" I shout over to him "Come on, we need to see what's inside! Remember if we don't Israphel might do something horrible." I start to walk over to it. Simon soon realises that I'm not joking and jumps down to follow me. I try not to look down because I'm slightly scared of heights and it's a long way down to the bottom.

The closer we get to the creeper face the louder the rumbling noise gets. We jump inside the mouth of the creeper and follow the tunnel down. Torches have been put up along the walls. All the way I have my diamond sword in my hand and Simon has his pickaxe.  
"Oh dear." Simon says when we see a red portal at the end of the tunnel. Monster noises get louder from behind us.  
"Well there's only one way now," I say and jump into the portal. Where I end up is worse than the nether. Lava is acting as a never-ending carpet apart from the small bit of metal that I'm stood on now. Simon soon appears through the portal and nearly faints. He grabs my arm again. The portal give one last warp then vanishes into thin air.

"Nice of you to show up, to your own funeral." Israphel says from behind us. We spin round and glare at the monster.  
"Where are we?!" Simon shouts  
"Oh, like it? This is what I like to call home." Israphel says backing up into the lava. Simon and I gaze in horror as we watch Israphel swimming in circles, his hair full of flames. "There's nothing like a quick dip in the pool." He says smirking "Want to join me."  
"Quit mucking around and get to the point," I growl at him "I know that you wanted us to come." Israphel's smile vanishes and he lift's his hand out of the lava to give a deafening click. A cage suddenly drops around us making us even more trapped on this metal island. A platform rises from underneath the lava and Israphel climbs onto it.  
"Ok, let's get down to business." Israphel says. He stretches his fingers and stares deeply into our eyes. "Tell me where the -_help-_ is." For a split second his eyes turned blue and his voice sounded very nervous.  
"WHAT?" Simon shouts. Israphel's eyes get narrower.

"How dare you. You expect me to repeat myself because you're little dwarf ears couldn't hear me." He studies our confused faces.  
"Ok. I said -_you've got to help me-_." Israphel's eyes turn blue again. He shakes his head and his eyes turn back to their normal fiery red colour.  
"YOU'VE GOT 48 HOURS TO BUILD THE CORE OF THE NETHER REACTER AND BRING IT TO ME!" He shouts at us after getting very impatient. The horrible smirk appears on his face again.  
"And if you fail… well, let's just say that Jaffa cakes will become extinct and your precious minecraftia will get an exclusive upgrade to look like my Kingdom. Bye bye"

His evil laugh fills the air and makes my ears ring. Before we knew it the metal island that we were stood on opens up and we get thrown into another portal leading us to the Jaffa café. The portal we came through disappears like the last one leaving us clueless about what just happened.  
"Lewis." Simon stares into my eyes nervously "We need to save the Jaffa's"

What did I tell you! Simon will do anything for Jaffa, but I think Israphel worked that out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorry I haven't written any stories for ages, I've had mega writer's block. But Get ready for some epicness!-**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

"We can't make the nether reactor though. They make the whole server turn into a second nether. But if we don't, Israphel will make Minecraftia turn into his kingdom. Simon what are we going to do?" I say trying to make sense of what's going on.  
"We need to save the Jaffa's" Simon says "Like I already said."  
"THAT'S IT!" I exclaim.  
"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you all this time! The Jaffa's need our help." Simon says jumping up and down  
"No Simon. We need to track Israphel down and kill him." I say opening the door to leave but before I can leave Simon takes hold of my shoulder.  
"Lewis, how will we know where the next portal will generate? The portal in the creeper face is bound to have disappeared now." Simon says calmly. Simon is a real joker but he has a point, the portals disappear and generate randomly. "Israphel will come to us in the end to get the nether reactor but if he comes and there isn't one, I'm sure that he'll kill us on sight."  
"Then we'll get to work on a nether reactor. But it'll be a **fake** one that won't work." I say, suddenly getting an idea. Simon gets my hint and pulls some cobblestone out of his pocket.  
"This is going to be fun." He says, a huge smile covering his face. I point to the empty space in the Jaffa Café and Simon places the cobblestone in the correct order. I get some gold blocks out and continue with building up the structure.

Finally the frame is complete but the one thing missing is the nether reactor core. Of course we aren't that stupid to actually put the core inside because then Israphel would get what he wants.  
"Simon, have you got a Lapis Lazuli block?" I ask Simon.  
"No, cuz you can't craft anything with it. Why do you need it?"  
"I wanted to replace the core with it." I rub my chin, trying to come up with an alternative. Before I can speak Simon burst out,  
"What about a pig spawner!" I burst out laughing and remember why I love working with Simon. "Luckily Sjin gave me one earlier from his farm because he made too many." Simon says running out the café and returning back with a spawner.  
"Brilliant!" I say calming down from my laughing fit. Simon places the spawner into the nether reactor shell. "Israphel will get a surprise when he tests this out."

At the mention of his name, a portal suddenly materialises on the other side of the café. A pale face pocks its way through the red mist of the portal.  
"Have you made my reactor?!" He shouts.  
"Yep. Here it is." Simon announces, leaning against the object. Israphel steps through the portal fully. A slight smirk is on his face. Suddenly his face turns very serious as his eyes flash from red to blue.  
"Destroy it." He says. Simon stands up straighter surprised by Israphel's statement.  
"What!" I say to him.  
"I said destroy it or **they **will destroy this world. The spirits haven't got the power to make Jaffa's extinct yet or to destroy the world but if you give them- I mean me, this they will do both." I can tell that Israphel is serious.  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
Israphel sighs obviously thinking that we would have worked it out for ourselves "because I don't want the evil spirits to fully take over my body! I enjoyed my life before they chose me…"  
"Wait," Simon says "So what you're saying is that you had a life before you became Israphel- and you don't want to destroy minecraftia, these 'spirits' do."

When I look back at Israphel I notice that his eyes have changed to red again.  
"Yes, and you just gave me the key. But you know too much and your time must come to an end soon." Israphel said pulling out his blood splattered diamond sword. He walks towards us. I back up to beside Simon. Israphel raises the sword and just as he's about to stab us his eyes change back into blue, the colour that me and Simon both love now. He walks over to the nether reactor and starts tearing away at it. When he arrives at the core me and Simon both burst into fits of laughter. Israphel stops what he's doing and looks at us.  
"What's so funny? Nether Reactors aren't funny!" He says turning back to the nether reactor. A pig appears from the spawner, but I stop laughing. Israphel has his sword in his hand and the sword is in the pig.  
"You're going to pay for that." Israphel says pulling the sword put of the now dead pig and turning towards us. "Let's start with your lives!"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sorry but this chapter is very short but the next chapter will come out very soon. Thanks for reading this much into the story and for your support-**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

The spirit controlled Israphel walks towards us, his sword at arm's length. He goes to stab us but I draw my sword just in time and make the blades clash. He hits my sword again so hard that I lose my grip on the handle and it clatters onto the floor. I try to bend down and get it back but Israphel kicks it away. Simon throws me his iron sword and Israphel chases me around the room, trying to stab at me but I run as fast as I can to try and not get hurt. I look behind me and see Israphel; he's hot on my tail and looks more furious than ever.

"Stop" Simon shouts. We stumble to a halt and look in his direction. He holds a flower towards Israphel "Friend."  
Israphel had had it. He turns towards me and before I can react, a hurtling sword pierces the skin on my forearm. I stare at the deep wound and look up at Israphel. A bloody puddle forms in the floor. I grab my arm to stop the flow of blood and stumble towards him.  
"Why go to all this trouble." I say. His face turns angrier every second and he raises his sword again, "Go on, do it." We stare into each other's eyes, guessing what the other person would do next. I look behind Israphel's head and notice a Viking hat. A grin grows on my face making my cracked lips bleed, but I don't care. Israphel gives me a strange look then falls to the floor. Simon stands guiltily where Israphel was with a chair in his hands.  
"I couldn't resist" He says putting the chair down. Israphel's arm flinches and his eyes flutter. Simon grabs my good arm and helps me towards the portal that's still active on the other side of the room.

We jump through and arrive in the horrible land that is Israphel's kingdom. A metal bridge travels over the lava sea. There is nowhere else to go so we walk along it. It could take us anywhere and Israphel could be anywhere now but we had to try, we had to escape from Israphel's reach. Lava waterfalls from the sky empty into the lava sea around us, preventing us from surveying our surroundings. I feel dizzy and I look at my arm again. My hands are soaked with blood.  
"Simon, I can't go on." I say tiredly. He looks at my arm and realizes what trouble I'm in. I slump to the ground and grab my wound more tightly. The stinging then starts and I wince at it. Tears roll down my cheeks. Sudden shots of pain flood through my body and I roll on the floor trying to make it go away. Simon says something but I can't hear him, my hearings all fuzzy and my sight is blurry. I rest my head on the floor and notice the blurry figure of Simon get smaller. Another pain hit me, a pain from deep inside my heart. My brother like friend has left me.

My eyes feel heavy and its effort trying to keep them open. But why should I keep them open? I've got nothing to stay alive for. Israphel will kill me anyway and Simon… I can't bear to think about him anymore. Why would he leave me to die alone? I give up and darkness fills my eyes. The heat from the lava has warmed the bridge up making it a cosy floor to lie on. The pain from my wound gets ever increasingly worse.  
"Please" I whisper. "Please"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really understand about the new rule on You tubers but I'm sorry if I've done something wrong. Thank you all for reading this, you are AMAZING! Pretty pretty please can I have a review, I want to know what you think of the story line and what you want to happen. Thanks again!**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

The sound of flowing lava fills my ears. It sounds do majestic, so calming. I open my eyes slowly one last time. Israphel is stood beside me, grinning. I try to move my arms and hit him but they've gone stiff.  
"We're coming for you" He says before my eyes force themselves closed.

Then I hear the sound of footsteps. A hand grabs my waist and lifts me off the floor. The person carries me and starts walking again. I want to run away and scream. I don't want Israphel to torture me. Within no time I'm put down on what feels like a bed. Muttering fills the room from different voices. Then it all stops and delicate hands loosen my grip on my wound and wraps a bandage around it, making it sting even more. They then open my mouth and pour water into it. The cool water splashes down my throat. I immediately feel a lot stronger. This doesn't seem like Israphel.

I lift my eye lids slowly and come face to face with Skylord Lysander.  
"Hello." He says softly and I sit up  
"Nice to see an old friend" I say and look around the room to see other people that I haven't met in ages. Strongman Bruno, Fumblemore, Swampy Bogbeard, Um Bongo and Madame Nubescu look eagerly in my direction.  
"The little babby woke up from his nap" Bruno says making everyone laugh even though he didn't mean to be funny.  
"Why have you helped me, how did you find me?" I ask  
"It's my fault. I asked them for help." Simon says appearing from behind the crowd. A tear forms in my eye when I see him again; he didn't leave me after all.

"Where's Israphel?" I say looking around. He was right next to me earlier and he said something _'We're coming for you'_.I shiver.

"The demon man lives again once more and he's thirsty for lives. A river is formed where there used to be a desert. You will meet him in the presence of Notch where sons will watch a father fall. Red against blue but yellow interferes and the consequence of that is terrible. A hole inside a heart is created and may never be filled until steel hits flesh. Be careful because he is not as he seems. The deeper man wants to escape from a shell but you need to kill and help survive." Madame Nubescu says on her fortune teller voice, then returns back to her normal deep voice "That's it mon, where's da gold?" I lean back onto the bed and cover my face with my hands. What does Madame Nubescu mean?  
"Watch a father fall?" I mutter. Madame Nubescu takes a breath to speak but Simon interrupts.  
"Don't you dare speak again!"

I step off the bed and slowly move each part of my body. I look around the room, it's made of wood. "We're not in Israphel's kingdom are we?"  
"No we're in Mistral City. I followed the metal path and it led me to another portal. And that's why we're here now." Simon explains  
"We need to keep moving, Israphel's coming." I say walking towards the door. "Bye everyone. Thanks for your help bu-"  
"Take-a me with you." Um Bongo says eagerly. Me and Simon exchange looks, he nods at me.  
"Ok then…" I say thinking about the decision we just made. I walk out the doors hoping that no one else would come with us. I don't want to be the cause of deaths.  
"Swampy away!" Swampy Bogbeard calls out and he flies over my head into a nearby tree. "You're all clear dudes. Have a safe journey but don't defile the land. Peace!"

Um Bongo runs ahead while me and Simon stay by each other making sure that Israphel doesn't creep up on us. We walk for ages and my wound starts to sting again. _Thanks a lot Israphel; you've given me something that will stay with me forever!_ Um Bongo skips round the corner of a building. We walk around to see Israphel grabbing Um Bongo round the neck, in a head lock. He spots us and runs into a nearby building with him.  
"Get back here!" Simon shouts and we run after Israphel into the building. Inside Israphel disappears before our eyes leaving small red sparks to float around the room until they too disappear.  
"gggrrrr" Simon bursts into tears when he hears the growl. Then I suddenly remember: _poor granny bacon_. The zombie mutated granny staggers from the shadow in the corner of the room.  
"Simon come on lets go, quick!" I say. But Simon stays where he is and keeps on crying. I push him towards the door. Granny bacon claws at my back. Simon eventually stops crying and wipes his eyes with his beard. We quickly slip outside the door and lock it to trap the zombie. Granny bacon reaches through the holes in the door to try and claw at us again.

I grab Simon on the shoulders and stare deeply into his eyes "You've got to man up. Granny bacon's gone now, let's just focus on killing Israphel"  
"I CAN'T MAN UP! I'M A DWARF!" Simon shouts back then he bursts into fits of laughter. I sigh.  
"_Stop dwarfing it up_!" I say mimicking Madame Nubescu. I start to get impatient "Come oooon Simon!"  
We run towards the church of the Holy Record. I freeze at the doorway. A man in ripped clothes was lying on the floor. Israphel was leaning over him grinning "You poor ignorant being. You worship a stupid record when you should be worshipping me!" Israphel gets his diamond sword out and slowly draws a line down the man's back. The presence of the sword makes my wound incredibly painful. Every slice the man takes, another wave of pain I take. "Stop." I plead.

Israphel's head wizzes round, startled that we are there. He presses deeper into the man's back making us both shout in agony. Israphel removes the sword and raises it towards us. Blood drips from the tip of it. The man rolls over to face us and I suddenly realise who it is. Father Braeburn. 'Where sons will watch a father fall'

**Thanks for reading once again. Sorry but thank you so much! I know at the end of the Shadow of Israphel mistral city is in ruins but to be fairly honest I like mistral city and I didn't want it to be in ruins- so yeah…**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the next chapter is finally out and I hope you enjoy it! If you haven't read YoGPoeM read it for some poems I've written about the yogscast.  
If you haven't already noticed, it's getting warmer outside because it's now officially summer, so sorry if I take a while to upload chapters, we never get hot weather.**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

That is it. Israphel has hurt too many people. Well he hasn't hurt many people but he **has** hurt people and that makes me angry. I raise my sword at Israphel and slowly walk towards him. Simon follows at my heels, axe in hand.  
"What did you do to him?!" I shout keeping my eyes fixed on Israphel.  
"Why would I tell you?" He shouts back, kicking father Braeburn out the way and walking over to us. Father Braeburn quietly sobs and continues to lie on the floor. I stop walking when I'm quite close to Israphel. I punch him on the arm.  
"Come on Israphel, I'm speaking to you. I'm speaking to the real Israphel. I haven't seen you in a while, escape from the spirits force." I say realising I sound like Tia Dalma (or Calypso).

Israphel looks confused; I guess he thought that I was going to say something else. So was I to be quite honest.  
"Are you speaking like a spaceman again Lewis?" Simon says, probably thinking I'm speaking gibberish. But no he'll see what I was trying to achieve.

Then that's when it started. Israphel jumps back like a great force has hit him and his eyes go crazy. Not crazy massive, I mean crazy colour as they shoot from red to blue repeatedly. I look at Simon smiling proudly, my plan has worked. Israphel screams making me stare at him again. He holds his sword and points it at himself. What! This wasn't part of the plan. Sweat drips down his forehead as the two sides of him battle it out and test their strength.

Simon looks at me then clicks hands and fingers.  
He then rubs his hands together and shouts "Dwarf Power!" then charges as Israphel sending him flying onto the floor. Israphel loses his grip on his sword and it clatters down onto the floor. Simon stands up straight and gives a nod towards Israphel. Israphel lies on the floor breathing quickly.

"Thanks guys." He says looking up at us with his azure eyes "But no thanks" I run over to Father Braeburn and collapse onto the floor next to him. Then I take his hands to comfort him.  
"What do you mean no thanks?" Simon says towering over Israphel. "I just saved your butt."  
"If I killed myself I could have killed the spirits and this whole mess would be sorted out." Israphel says seriously. I decide to ask a more helpful question.  
"How long can you keep those spirits away?"  
"I don't know but I'll try for as long as I can" Israphel says finally catching his breath back.

"What did you do to Father Braeburn?" I ask for the second time hopefully going to get a proper answer. Israphel stays silent for a long time. I turn around to him and he's sitting on the floor, eyes looking at Father Braeburn.  
He scrunches up his face then says in a sotto voce voice "He was told my secret by Reverend John before he died so the Spirits tortured him."

I look back to Father Braeburn. Deep scratch marks cover what used to be perfect skin and his permanent smile has completely gone. I smooth my fingers through his tousled hair. Simon picks up Israphel's diamond sword and places it next to us before sitting down.  
"Nice little secret you have there, mind if I hear it?" Simon asks Israphel.  
"I don't actually know it myself." He answers  
"It's a secret that's sad… Very very sad for you Israphel." A throaty voice says. Israphel crawls over to us quickly. Father Braeburn doesn't move at all and he closes his bloodshot eyes.  
"What is it?" Simon says excited.  
"There is a small village called Terror Vale." Father Braeburn begins "I used to work there with Reverend John. We actually became 'brothers' if you call it that. He shared all his vicar tips with me and I shared my hair gel with him. I'm sure you've all heard of Terror Vale before haven't you."

Me and Simon exchange looks, of course we've heard of Terror Vale. It's kind of sad to remember it because of KP. We turn to Israphel.  
"I've never heard of it before." He says.  
"Ok. That's really strange." Father Braeburn mutters.  
"Just continue with the story." Israphel pleads.  
"Fine. Reverend John had a family: a wife and a son. He loved them with all his heart." I suddenly felt a pain in my heart, why did we kill John. Simon looks at me and knows instantly what I'm thinking.  
'_Holy blade Lewis, that's why' _He mutters to me.  
"One day John's son went for a walk in the woods. But he accidently forgot his weapon and it started to get dark. In the dark creepers come and well… he died. RIP John's son… RIP Israphel."

Israphel stares in horror, not wanting to believe his ears. The secret that Israphel wasn't supposed to know, was his own death.  
"I'm sorry Israphel." Father Braeburn says. He opens his eyes again and struggles to sit up. Israphel looks down onto the floor. A tear forms in his eye then smashes onto the wooden floor. He looks at his hands: the front then the back. He sniffs. I feel sorry for him, it's not every day you hear you're already dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Israphel's Kingdom**

I help Father Braeburn onto his feet.  
"Come on we've got to get you some help" I say  
"Maybe some mental help" Simon mumbles  
"Simon!" I snap, Father Braeburn is our friend not someone we can pick on. He looks tiredly at Simon, his muscles shaking as he tries to keep his balance.  
"What! You can't tell a living person that they're dead" He says  
"Unless they're being kept alive" Israphel says looking up, his face looks more pale than ever. "The spirits, they are keeping me alive" He gets up and walks into the graveyard next to the church. Simon follows him. I guide Father Braeburn to a seat in the church and leave him there whilst I go into the graveyard. A series of graves are neatly laid out. I look around and notice Simon and Israphel were talking near a grave. I walk up to them and look at the nameplate on the grave. It read '_Reverend John'_.

"The sad thing is, I can't even remember him" He says reaching out and touching the smooth stone.  
"No offence but he deserved to die" Simon says. Israphel spins round to him and grabs his muscular shoulders.  
"Even though I can't remember him, it doesn't make it alright to say that. He was still my father." Israphel says glaring into Simon's eyes.  
"I'm sure you wouldn't be that proud to be his son if you knew him like we did." Simon says shaking out of Israphel's grasp "It's a good job we killed him when we did"  
Israphel's breaths get quicker and he stamps his foot onto the floor  
"**You** killed him?!" Simon smirks. Israphel lunges at Simon and growls. I grab his arm and drag him back, sweat building on my forehead as I struggle to keep him back.

Israphel lets out a small scream then suddenly disappears. A red portal closes on the ground where he used to be.  
"What was that for?" I shout at Simon "Israphel was just starting to like us!"  
"Come on Lewis! It's Israphel, he's not safe. He's the leader of evil and all things bad."  
"Still it's not good to-" I start to talk but get cut off by a scream.

I look around worried  
"What was that?" I ask Simon. I look over to him and find him down a hole.  
"What was what?" He shouts up.  
"You can't do that, they're people's graves!" I shout back down to him.  
"I can do whatever I want, it's my shovel"  
"It might be but it's not your grave" I shout then turn and walk down the path that leads me out the graveyard and into the city's centre. I look around the city, no one's there. Where could the scream come from? Everything is still, like the world has paused, everything except a door. The door to the church of the holy record creeks open and closed as it is thrown about in the wind. I walk closer to it and hold it still. I hear uneven breathing from inside. My head peeps round the corner of the door. I only see Father Braeburn there, resting his hands on his chest.

I walk up to the pew he's sitting on.  
"What's up-" I start to say then realised what's happened. He takes his hands away momentarily, revealing a wound. A wound that could only be caused by a sword. I feel helpless and there's nothing I can do.  
"Spaceman" He whispers. I put my arm around him. His white, shredded shirt is dripping with blood.  
"Yes" I say with a lug in my throat. Tears fill my eyes. These will be his last words and I'm the last person to hear it.  
"Thank you for all you've done" He whispers "You've been like a brother to me..."  
"I'm so, so sorry." I manage to say.  
"You don't need to be... He did this for a reason..."  
"Why did he do this to you? You don't deserve to be like this." I say knowing immediately who he is talking about  
"I know too much... What... he'll do... how he'll do it... when he'll do it" He says, endless tears rolling down his cheek "I know... his past... and his future. I'll miss you hero"  
"Father please. Tell me anything. Tell me anything at all and I shall not say a word to anyone." I say, my voice shaking. Barely covering the sob that's about to break out.  
"Israphel… he's… going to destroy… minecraftia… He… will start his attack… to-" He says, his eyes slowly close and his voice gets quieter.  
"Father?" I say shaking him slightly "Father!"  
"Be a hero" He whispers with his last breath. His eyes close fully and his chest stops moving. I clutch his hands, they're cold. I stand up and position him to lie down on the pew.

I look at him. He didn't have a happy sending off. Simon bursts though the doors, covered in dirt. I wipe my eyes quickly. He walks up to me and jumps back when he sees Father Braeburn lying down on the pew, dead.  
"This is midsummer murders!" He shouts  
"Except we know who the murderer is." I say "Simon I miss him already..."  
"Yeah. It kind of feels like it's our fault" He says giving me a small hug. I pat his small back and crouch down to look into his watery eyes.  
"I know how you feel." I say "Are you ready to be a hero?"  
"Anything for Jaffa's" He says then turns to Father Braeburn behind him "Anything for you"

**RIP in peace Father Braeburn. I'm sorry for killing you off but it wasn't my fault. Let's all just blame it on Israphel. I'm going to go now.**  
***Quickly leaves room***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Finally the next chapter. I know it's been a while, that's just because I've been planning something extra special and trying to think of a very creative story line. It's going to get a lot more action packed now…**

**Israphel's Kingdom**

I look up. The pale man stands there, smiling. I try to hit him but I can't. I look down at my hands. My wrists are chained to the brick wall behind me. Darkness fills the air. I look over to my dwarven friend. Yet he's nowhere in sight. I look back to Israphel. He's much closer this time, making me jump.  
"This isn't a game Israphel." I hiss.  
"No, no" He says "This is way more fun."  
"What have you done with Simon?" He walks left then right looking down at the floor.  
"I think the question you should be asking," He grabs my neck "is what am I going to do with **you**." I stare him in the eye. He stares back, his gaze full of hate. He removes his hand making me take deep long breaths.

"Why are you doing what you're doing?" I ask, he takes a few steps back and sits on what seems like air. He pulls a face of concern.  
"I need power, Spaceman. And you're the one stopping me"  
"What about Simon, is he not stopping you?"  
"Just think for a moment and you can work that out." He grins "You are the thinker right?" I look down at the cold stone floor.  
"And what will you do once you have this power?" He gives a small laugh  
"You'll find out"  
"How will you get the power?" I look up but he's gone. Footsteps echo around the room. I pull at my wrists to try and escape but only end up scratching them.  
"So many questions Spaceman." Israphel's voice echoes around "When will you learn to listen? You're always explaining the plans, why not listen to the plan being explained?"

Something moves in the shadows. An arrow shoots the wall beside my head.  
"Ok I'll listen" I say a bit nervous.  
"Good spaceman. Some say life revolves around dreams you have, others say dreams are a sign of what might happen in the future, few say life is a dream but most don't dream. What do you believe spaceman?" I think for a moment. What is the point in that statement? Israphel is full of mysteries, most of them will never be resolved.  
"I wish I was in a dream right now" I hiss back  
"What about me you ask? Well that's a good question, one I've been wondering about for a while now. I used to believe that dreams were small encouragements. Then I believed that dreams were the future. Up until the day when I dreamed the wrong dream. Wished the wrong fate. Unsuccessful, powerless, stuck with you. Yet all that's going to change and I'm going to change the dreams. I'm going to change my future."

A sharp blade from nowhere strokes my cheek, scratching it. Then it disappears. I look down at the floor again.  
"What are you going to change it to?" An arrow shoots the wall on the other side of my head. I look at it slowly. Black liquid trickles down from its point.  
"More questions Spaceman. Well if you wanted the answer here you go. I'm going to be successful which means I have power. Power over this whole world where everyone will bow down to their ruler and spit on the lousy heroes you and that dwarf call yourselves. But for that to happen, I need to change the fact I'm stuck with you." I quickly stare deep into the darkness in front of me, my eyes widening.  
"What are you going to do with me?" I ask my voice wobbly. Another arrow shoots the wall above my head.

"Now I don't like questions, but I like that question. That's the question I should have heard quite a long time ago. Do you remember spaceman? Do you remember how confident you used to be? Well not anymore," My arms shake. I shouldn't be nervous, yet I am. He won't kill me will he? If he did, it would be too easy. But I have a deep feeling he's been planning this whole conversation right from the very beginning.  
"I'm going to make your nightmares alive. I'm going to make your life a living nightmare. And your life will either be short or long. A death sooner or later. But one thing's for sure, it's going to be a long painful death. One in which you will watch your loved ones fall beside you, murdered in the hands of the Cult of Israphel. And there'll be nothing you can do about it." He laughs a laugh that lingers around the room long after he's finished. An arrow shoots through my top and onto the brick wall behind it, pinning it down.

"Let me go!" I plead  
"No," His evil laugh echoes from wall to wall "before you go, I shall give you a little something to remind you of your visit here. One that shall haunt you for the rest of your days." A few more blades come into contact with my skin. I wince at the pain. Blood drips from my arms. The bandage on my left forearm is now in shreds.  
"Are you feeling at home?" Israphel says sweetly. I close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. "Wait, have you actually learnt to not ask questions. Well done spaceman. Too bad are time for talking is over now." I open my eyes. A faint red light suddenly switches on. I can see Israphel and he's waving, grinning. The light becomes a trail. I look closely and there's a trail of redstone.  
"You haven't, have you?" I whisper. An arrow digs deep into my shoulder. Israphel stands there, bow in hand.  
"What did I say about asking questions?" He says before vanishing. That's when it started. Thousands of blocks fall from the ceiling covering me in it. They all flash. A tear forms in my eye. Does it have to end now? They all explode simultaneously… Answer: yes


End file.
